


Hard Habit to Break

by mormorando (shine)



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-29
Updated: 2008-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:45:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shine/pseuds/mormorando
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho tells him again, "You know this isn't love, right Jaejoong?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Habit to Break

It's routine now, when Changmin comes into Jaejoong's room and interrupts him from whatever he's doing to wrestle a kiss from him.

They used to play one touch behind the scenes as well as on-air, but sometime after Changmin's 21st birthday, a slap was blocked by a kiss and now one touch is just to show that nothing's changed.

This day, like any other day, Jaejoong's lounging in bed reading a book when Changmin charges in without knocking. Walking right up to the side of his bed, Changmin takes the book from him and drops it carelessly onto the floor before climbing on top of him, straddling, hands already quick to work beneath Jaejoong's shirt, touching and stroking and twisting while his teeth tug on Jaejoong's bottom lip until it's bright red and swollen.

Changmin told him once before, when asked, it's because Jaejoong-hyung looks most innocent like that. Jaejoong never pretended like he understood, but neither did he bring it up again after.

Crawling off, Changmin's fingers dig into Jaejoong's waist as he flips him over and Jaejoong doesn't even remember the last time they got to the naked part – Changmin is much more concerned about time constraints and just getting off now than he was at the beginning.

Jaejoong sometimes dreams about the next part, the part where he's pulled onto his hands and knees. First his pants get pushed down, then Changmin's, and then the unmistakable sound of saliva being spit onto a palm. Jaejoong hasn't figured out yet which one's better or worse, dream or reality. But just like choosing between death by fire or water, it's not something he dwells on a lot.

Changmin fucks him silently, like always, and Jaejoong keeps silent too because that's how he was the first time and Changmin never told him not to be. Only when Changmin's about to come does his voice break, because by then Changmin's slamming into him so hard, the air's being forced out of his lungs.

It's never more than five minutes that Changmin stays afterwards, just enough time for him to refasten his pants and fix himself up in front of the mirror on Jaejoong's closet door. Changmin finishes up in four today, sticking around for the extra one until Junsu calls from down the hall, "Changmin-ah, Tae – Bo – Whatever, your date's here."

Jaejoong slowly falls onto his side, pants still around his thighs, while Changmin pauses at the door and says, "I want bulgogi tonight." Then disappears.

Only after the sound of the front door closing do the other three appear in front of Jaejoong. Yoochun cleans him off and then Junsu fixes his pants, and Yunho tells him again, "You know this isn't love, right Jaejoong?"

Jaejoong just asks for his book back, wants to finish it before Changmin gets back so he can make the bulgogi in time.

It's routine, and no one says anything to break it, because everyone knows that if Jaejoong didn't have the attention Changmin gives now, he wouldn't have any at all.


End file.
